Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Kisah manis antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.. Jaejoong yang sangat senang mengganggu seorang Jung Yunho, dan Yunho yang akan selalu dipusingkan dengan kenakalan Kim Jaejoong/'Hyungie hangat cepelti beluang, Joongie cuka'/YunJae/Chibi Jaejoong/Humor/A Transformasi Story
1. How They Meet

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

.

Cast : Chibi Kim Jaejoong (5 tahun), Jung Yunho (16 tahun)

Genre : oneshoot/humor

Note : cerita ini diadaptasi dari kartun Masha and the Bear pada tahu kan kartun ini? Hehee.. Cerita ini hanya oneshoot ditiap chapternya, dan tak ada hubungannya disetiap chapternya ^^

NB : cast bisa sewaktu-waktu bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

.

Chap : 1 - How They Meet

.

.

Tanoshiku oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-How They Meet-

:

::

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brakkkk

Suara bantingan keras pada pintu yang tak bersalah mengawali pagi hari di sebuah rumah sederhana di kota Seoul, bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar derap suara langkah kaki yang berlari kencang dan tak berapa lama muncullah seorang yeoja ups namja cilik dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah gembulnya. Bocah cilik dengan kaus putih dan celana gantung berwarna pink itupun dengan bersemangat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke luar dari rumah menuju halaman depan, masih dengan mempertahankan senyum lebar diwajah cantik ups manis miliknya.

"Jiji-ah, eodiya~" teriak bocah itu lantang dan keras memanggil sebuah nama. Bocah cilik nan manis itupun dengan gesit mencari-cari sesuatu. Hemm, apa gerangan yang tengah dicari oleh namja cilik nan manis ini.

"Jiji-ah~ kajja main cama Joongie~" kembali namja cilik atau kita bisa memanggilnya Joongie, emm, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong itu berteriak memanggil sebuah nama, ah, rupanya ia tengah mencari keberadaan kucing persia miliknya dan ingin mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama.

"Isss, Jiji-ah dimana sih, padahal Joongie kan ingin bermain. Huh!" gerutuan segera terdengar darinya tatkala tak menemukan keberadaan kucing peliharaannya itu dimana-mana, iapun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kandang anjing yang berada di dekat pagar rumahnya.

"Yunyun~ah, kajja kita ma-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoongpun segera menghentikan kalimatnya kala melihat kandang itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Iapun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal baru teringat kalau sang appa mengajak anjing peliharaan mereka untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Huh! Yunyun juga nggak ada. Teluc Joongie main cama ciapa dong!" kembali namja cilik itu berteriak cukup kencang meluapkan kekesalannya karena tak ada yang bisa diajaknya bermain. Iapun lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang sudah terpout sempurna, namun-

Plukk

Seekor kupu-kupu dengan sayap berwarna biru cerah tiba-tiba hinggap dihidungnya. Mata bulat Jaejoongpun semakin membulat merasa terpesona dengan kupu-kupu itu.

"Yeoppo~" pekiknya girang dan perlahan wajah cemberutnyapun berganti dengan senyuman manis. Perlahan diangkatnya kedua tangannya hendak menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

Hap

Srettt

Belum sempat menangkap kupu-kupu itu, kupu-kupu itu sudah lebih dulu terbang dan menjauh darinya. Jaejoongpun tanpa pikir panjang segera mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu itu terbang karena menemukan sesuatu yang bisa diajaknya bermain.

"Kupu-kupu, tunggu Joongie~"

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari kediaman Jaejoong, nampak seorang namja tampan dengan balutan kaus hijau press body, tengah mengangkut barang-barang rumah tangga masuk kedalam sebuah rumah. Kelihatannya namja itu baru saja pindah kesana dan sekarang tengah merapikan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Ini sebaiknya ditaruh disini." gumam namja itu saat kebingungan meletakkan sebuah meja. Setelah merasa tepat, kembali namja itupun mengangkut kembali barang-barangnya dan meletakkannya ditempat yang diinginkan.

20 menit kemudian

"Ahh...akhirnya..." teriak namja itu kelelahan dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa panjang miliknya. Iapun mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat karena benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Haaahh, ternyata merepotkan juga mengatur semua ini. Hisss, ini pertama kalinya aku hidup sendiri jauh dari umma dan appa." gumam namja itu lagi sambil memijit lengannya yang berdenyut akibat kelelahan.

Yah, namja tampan ini baru saja bermigrasi dari daerah Gwangju ke Seoul, karena ia baru memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia diterima di Shinki High School dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk menetap di Seoul, mengingat jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh dari Gwangju menuju Seoul.

"Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku benar-benar tak mengambil sekolah ini." lanjutnya lagi sambil memasang wajah kecut namun-

"Aiss, apa yang kupikirkan. Sudah bagus aku bisa diterima di sekolah ternama itu. Bahkan banyak orang diluar sana yang bermimpi ingin bersekolah disana. Ck! Jangan membuang kesempatan bagus seperti ini Jung! Hwaiting! Jangan membuat umma dan appa kecewa padamu!" kata namja itu lagi dan kini sudah duduk bersila diatas sofanya. Iapun mengepalkan tangannya keudara guna menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, sekarang sebaiknya aku mandi. Badanku sungguh lengket setelah membersihkan semua ini." ucapnya lagi dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Iapun mengambil perlengkapan mandinya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-How They Meet-

:

::

Seorang namja cilik manis yang kita ketahui adalah Jaejoong, kini masih tetap asik melangkahkan kakinya mengejar kupu-kupu cantik itu. Tawa riang terdengar darinya benar-benar merasa senang akan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya. Ah tak sadarkan ia kalau kini ia sudah berada jauh dari rumahnya?

"Kupu-kupu, chakamaneyo~ Joongie capek nih~" rengek Jaejoong karena kini ia sudah merasa lelah. Yah, bagaimana tidak lelah jika ia sedari tadi terus berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu.

"Huh, kupu-kupu nappeun!" teriaknya lagi karena kupu-kupu itu tak mau mendengarkannya dan malah terbang semakin tinggi.

"Yahh..kupu-kupu, jangan telbang~" pekik Jaejoong sedih karena kupu-kupu itu malah terbang semakin tinggi, menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

"Huh, kupu-kupunya pelgi~" pekiknya sedih dan wajahnyapun kini sudah menunduk sedih. "Teluc Joongie mecti main cama ciapa dong~" pekik Jaejoong lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Iapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, ada pohon mangga. Joongie mau mangga~" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap lapar kearah pohon mangga itu. Iapun melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai salah satu mangga yang nampak sudah matang.

"Huh, nggak sampe~" kesal Jaejoong karena tak bisa menggapai satu buahpun. Iapun tak kehabisan akal, segera ia mengambil sebuah batu besar dan tanpa pikir panjang melempar batu itu kearah pohon mangga itu.

Namun-

Brukkk

Ia salah melempar, bukannya mangga yang terjatuh, malah sarang lebahlah yang ia lempar dan menyebabkan sarang lebah itu terjatuh. Merasa terusik, lebah-lebah itupun mulai keluar dari sarangnya.

Glupp

Jaejoongpun hanya bisa menelan saliva takut saat melihat lebah itu satu persatu mulai keluar dari sarangnya. Iapun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari kencang menghindari lebah yang juga bersiap mengejarnya.

"HUWAAA...UMMAAA~" teriak Jaejoong kencang dan terus melangkahkan kakinya berlari menjauh dari kumpulan lebah-lenbah itu.

"HUWEE...TUAN LEBAH..MIANHAEEEEE~~"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki mungil Jaejoong terus berlari menghindari amukan lebah yang berbunyi nyaring dibelakangnya, ia berlari tak tentu arah dan akhirnya tiba disebuah rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoongpun membuka kasar pintu rumah itu yang untungnya tak dikunci lalu dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu itu dengan kencang.

Srettt

Brakkk

"Wekkkkk... Tuan lebah udah nggak bica kejal Joongie lagi.. Weekkkkk!"

Dasar anak nakal. Bukannya takut dan menyesal atas perbuatannya, Jaejoong malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lebah-lebah itu yang sudah tak bisa mengejarnya lagi karena kini dirinya sudah aman didalam rumah. Iapun tersenyum sombong dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hihi, Joongie dilawan!"

Jaejoongpun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah itu. Hei, bukankah ia sangat tak sopan masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin?

"Wahhhhh, kelenn~~" pekik Jaejoong kagum saat matanya melihat deretan piala-pialan dan trofi yang berjejer rapi didalam sebuah rak. "Joongie juga mau~" pekiknya kagum dan tanpa pikir panjang segera mendekat kearah rak tersebut.

"Ughh, ga nyampe~" pekiknya kesal karena tak berhasil menggapai salah satu piala itu, iapun kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah kursi. Dan langsung saja ia menarik kursi itu untuk membantunya mengambil salah satu piala.

Sretttt

"Yatta!" pekiknya girang setelah mendapatkan sebuah pialan, iapun kemudian memainkannya dengan santai. Nampaknya ia begitu senang karena kembali mendapatkan mainan baru.

Lima menit berlalu, kini Jaejoongpun sudah merasa bosan. Iapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meletakkan begitu saja piala yang tadi dipakainya bermain.

"Huh, kok lumahnya cepi cekali." gumam Jaejoong dan terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Haloo...pelmici~" teriaknya kencang namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah. Jaejoongpun terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam rumah, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah kamar dan tanpa pikir panjang segera masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Sementara itu, namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah, ia keluar kamar mandi sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

"Hahhh..segarnya." pekiknya senang karena merasa segar setelah menghabiskan satu setengah jam berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Humm, setelah mandi aku jadi lapar. Sebaiknya aku makan apa ya malam ini." gumam Yunho lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hemm, sepertinya makan ramyun enak." gumamnya lagi dan membayangkan semangkuk ramyun panas lengkap dengan kimchi dan telur rebus.

"Haaa, aku ingin cepat-cepat memakannya." gumam Yunho lagi dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun-

"WAAAAA! IGE MWOYA!"

Suara teriakan kencang segera terdengar darinya begitu dirinya masuk kedalam kamar. Oh, bagaimana ia tidak terkejut jika kini dihadapannya kini seorang bocah-yang entah namja atau yeoja-tengah asik melompat-lompat diatas kasurnya. Tawa lepas terdengar nyaring dari bocah itu nampaknya benar-benar merasakan asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Hihihi...hahahaa..."

Bocah itupun semakin mengeraskan tawanya dan seakan tak memperdulikan sosok Yunho yang berdiri sambil memandang kesal kearahnya.

"YAH! SIAPA KAU!" teriak Yunho lagi karena bocah itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. "YAHHH!"

"Hiiihiiii..hahahaa.."

"BERHENTI!"

Grepppp

"HUWAAAAAA~" teriak kencang bocah cilik itu saat Yunho menghentikan aksinya melompat-lompat dikasur, segera saja tawa bocah cilik itu terhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Eumm..nuguceyo?" tanya bocah cilik itu sambil menatap polos kearah Yunho.

"Yah! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, siapa kau!" bentak kencang Yunho menahan kesal yang sudah mencapai kepalanya.

Namun bukannya takut mendengar nada kemarahan dalam ucapan Yunho, bocah cilik itu malah tertawa senang dan segera mengenalkan dirinya. "Annyong haceyo, na Kim Jaejoong imnida. Hyungie bica panggil Joongie dengan Joongie." jawab bocah cilik itu yang rupanya adalah Jaejoong dengan senyum lima jari yang tersungging lebar diwajahnya.

Yah, nampaknya namja cilik itu tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho saat berlari menghindari serangan lebah-lebah tadi.

"Ck, aku tak bertanya namamu. Tapi, SEDANG APA KAU DI RUMAHKU!" bentak Yunho kencang lagi merasa benar-benar kesal. Andai saja ia tak seorang bocah manis dan cantik-okeh nampaknya Yunho mulai kehilangan fokus-pasti dirinya sudah melayangkan bogem mentah untuk menghentikan tawa bodoh-manis-yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Hihi, Hyungie ini sukanya teliak-teliak ya. Awac locc nanti cualanya bica ilang~" sahut Jaejoong lagi sama sekali tak paham situasi kalau Yunho tengah marah.

"Omona, kamarku. Yak kau! Kenapa kau mengahancurkan kamarku eoh! Kau tau aku sudah susah payah untuk merapikannya tadi!" kesal Yunho lagi dan menatap miris keadaan kasurnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Hihihii.."

"Aigoo, aigoo, sebenarnya siapa bocah ini. Kenapa juga ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku." gumam Yunho lelah dan memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Ck, tunggu disini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." lanjutnya lagi dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

Yunhopun dengan tenang mengganti pakaiannya dihadapan Jaejoong, sambil tetap menggerutu benar-benar merasa kesal karena kehadiran bocah yang entah berasal dari mana yang mengacak-ngacak kamarnya.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Baru sehari aku pindah kesini, dan aku sudah mendapatkan kesialan." gerutunya kesal tanpa sadar jika Jaejoong sudah turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearahnya.

Puk

Puk

Puk

"Huwaa...pelut hyungie kelenn.. Joongie juga kalo uda gede mau punya pelut kayak hyungie~" pekik Jaejoong kagum sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Yunho yang dihiasi oleh abs.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan! Singkirkan tanganmu bocah!" teriak Yunho kaget dan segera meloncat kebelakang menghindari tepukan Jaejoong.

"Hihihiii.. Hyungie, gimana calanya cupaya punya pelut kotak-kotak gitu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Aiss, jangan bertanya macam-macam. Lagipula kau itu yeoja, apa kau mau punya perut kotak-kotak begini?" tanya Yunho dan kembali melanjutkan memakain pakaiannya.

"Mwo? Yeoja? Icc, hyungie buta eoh? Joongie itu namja. Bukan yeoja. Ck, hyungie pabo!" ketus Jaejoong menjawab Yunho.

"Mwo? Pfftthhh..hahaha. Kau yang jangan bercanda bocah, kau tak tahu artinya namja dan yeoja hah?" kata Yunho sambil menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Hisss..Hyungie nappeun! Joongie ini namja tau. Namja teltampan di kolea!" jawab Jaejoong sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu. Kau benar-benar tak mengerti eoh. Dilihat darimanapun kau itu seorang yeoja. Lihatlah wajah cantikmu dan juga kulitmu yang putih mulus itu." kata Yunho dan tanpa sadar sudah memuji(?)Jaejoong.

"Huh!" Jaejoongpun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, kajja aku antar kau pulang. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku disangka menculikmu. Kka." kata Yunho lagi dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti Jaejoong yang masih menekuk wajahnya merasa kesal, namun-

Kreyokkkkkk

Kreyokkkkkk

"Ukhhh, hyungie, Joongie lapellll~" rengek Jaejoong sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi nyaring tanda minta diisi. Yunhopun menghela nafasnya kesal karena gangguan dari bocah cilik itu.

"Ck, baiklah. Kajja kita cari makan, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Yunho akhirnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengambil dompet dan jaketnya.

"Horayyy, makan makan! Emm, hyungie, Joongie mau makan tokkpoki ne~" teriak Jaejoong girang sambil mengikuti langkah Yunho yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Ne, kka, palliwa!"

"Hihi, hyungie chankanman~"

"Seandainya dia bukan seorang bocah, sudah kutinggalkan saja ia di sungai han. Mana mau aku mengurusinya. Ck, merepotkan!" gerutu Yunho sepanjang jalan.

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-How They Meet-

:

::

Sluurrppp

Sluurrppp

Sluurrppp

Jaejoong kini tengah asik menjilat-jilat es krim yang tadi dibelikan Yunho untuknya, oh, baiklah bukan dibelikan, melainkan Jaejoong merengek meminta Yunho untuk membelikannya. Jadi, daripada Yunho mendengar rengekan Jaejoong yang mampu membuat telinganya berdengung sakit, iapun dengan terpaksa membelikan bocah itu es krim batang. Dan sekarang, keduanya tengah berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong, setelah tadi Yunho mengancam akan meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

"Hei bocah, diamana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong malah keasikan dengan eskrimnya.

"Humm, dicana. Macih jauh hyungie." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kesatu arah dan masih asik menjilat-jilat eskrimnya.

"Ck, kau ini." gerutu Yunho sebal sambil menatap sini kearah Jaejoong. Iapun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Baru sehari aku pindah kesini, aku sudah mendapatkan kesialan. Ck, siapa sih bocah ini. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba ia ada di rumahku." gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hei bocah!"

Sluurrppp

Sluurrppp

"Hei, bocah pendek!"

Sluurrppp

Sluurrppp

"Yah! Aku memanggilmu bocah!" kesal Yunho berteriak kencang dan menarik tangan Jaejoong karena bocah itu sama sekali tak menyahut panggilannya.

"Oh, hyungie panggil Joongie? Kilain hyungie manggil ciapa." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap polos kearah Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Nama Joongie kan Joongie, bukan bocah." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus menjilat-jilat eskrim yang sudah hampir setengahnya habis itu, tanpa perduli jika namja disebelahnya sudah sangat geram dan ingin menjadikan dirinya pendamping-eh(?)

"Aiss, kesabaranku benar-benar diuji disini!" dengus Yunho sambil memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Hyungie kenapa panggil Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan membuat Yunho mau tak mau kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau-" tunjuk Yunho tepat diwajah Jaejoong. "Kenapa tadi kau bisa berada di rumahku eoh?" lanjutnya lagi dan perlahan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hemm, celitanya panjang hyungie~" jawab Jaejoong sambil merentangkan tangannya menggambarkan betapa panjang kisahnya, "Joongie habicin ecklimnya dulu balu Joongie celita ne." lanjutnya dan kembali menjilat-jilat eskrimnya.

Yunhopun hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, aiss, benar-benar bocah itu. Yunho sebenarnya sangat ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian disini sekarang dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Untuk apa juga ia repot-repot mengantar bocah yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

Namun, disisi hatinya yang lain ia juga tak ingin melakukan itu. Hei, Jaejoong hanyalah bocah kecil yang belum tau apa-apa. Apa jadinya bila ia meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian, bisa-bisa ada orang jahat yang akan menculiknya nanti mengingat wajah bocah itu yang sangat manis. Oh tidak, Yunho masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan dan tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hyungie, ecklimnya cudah habic~" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan membuat Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bocah cilik itu.

"Ini-" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menyerahkan stick eskrim yang sudah habis dimakannya tadi.

Yunhopun mengambil stick eskrim itu lalu membuangnya di tong sampah yang berada disebelahnya, setelahnya iapun mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan kembali bertanya. Namun-

"Ck, kau ini. Cara makanmu sungguh berantakan. Sini, biar aku bersihkan." kata Yunho saat melihat bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan(?)eskrim. Segera ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa eskrim di sekitar mulut Jaejoong.

Sreett

Sreett

"Nah selesai." ucap Yunho dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis melihat Jaejoong. Senyum pertama yang ditunjukkannya setelah sebelumnya merasa terbenani dengan kehadiran bocah nakal itu.

"Gomawo hyungie~" jawab Jaejoong girang dan tersenyum cerah kearah Yunho.

"Kka, sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau bisa nyasar ke rumahku!" kata Yunho lagi dan perlahan bangkit dari berjongkoknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Hemm, jadi begini. Tadi, Joongie cebenelnya mau main cama Jiji, tapi Joongie nggak tahu dimana Jiji. Teluc kalena nggak ada Jiji, jadi Joongie mau main cama Yunyun, tapi waktu Joongie ngeliat ke kandang Yunyun, telnyata Yunyun juga nggak ada. Joongie balu inget kalo appa ngajak Yunyun jalan-jalan."

Jaejoongpun memulai ceritanya, dan membuat Yunho sedikit pusing karena sama sekali tak mengerti tentang cerita Jaejoong.

"Jiji? Yunyun? Nuguya?" tanya Yunho memotong cerita Jaejoong.

"Icc, hyungie. Jangan potong celita Joongie dong!" kesal Jaejoong dan sedikit membentak Yunho.

"Aiss, ne ne. Kka, lanjutkanlah ceritamu." jawab Yunho malas dan memutar matanya bosan.

"Teluc Joongie liat kupu-kupu yang cantik banget, tapi waktu Joongie mau nangkep, eh, kupu-kupunya malah telbang. Teluc Joongie kejal kupu-kupunya."

"..."

"Tapi kupu-kupunya malah pelgi, teluc Joongie liat pohon mangga. Kalna Joongie mau makan, Joongie lempal aja mangganya pake batu, tapi yang kena malah calang lebah. Ya udah, lebahnya jadi ngejal Joongie deh. Teluc Joongie macuk ke lumah hyungie cupaya lebahnya nggak bica macuk. Gimana, Joongie pintelkan." kata Jaejoong bangga sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya dan tersenyum sombong terlukis diwajah bulatnya.

"Ck, dasar bocah!" dengus Yunho memutar matanya malas. "Lalu, dimana rumahmu?"

"Eumm, itu. Lumah Joongie yang itu!" teriak Jaejoong kencang saat mereka sudah tiba di dekat rumahnya. "Kajja hyungie~" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil menarik tangan Yunho dengan semangat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Umma...ummaa~~" teriak Jaejoong kencang saat melihat sang eomma yang akan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"JOONGIE!" pekik Mrs. Kim sedikit kencang saat mendengar suara sang putra, segera saja ia berlari kearah Jaejoong dengan raut panik dan cemas.

"Astaga Joongie! Kemana saja kau changi, eomma mencarimu sayang!" kata Mrs. Kim sambil meraih tubuh montok Jaejoong dan menggendongnya.

"Joongie tadi kejal kupu-kupu umma~ hehee~" jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo, lain kali jangan begitu eoh. Eomma sangat panik mencarimu!"

"Hihii, ne umma~"

"Ah, mian. Aku sampai melupakanmu. Emm, apa kau yang mengantar Joongie kesini?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri melihat ibu anak itu berbicara.

"Ah ne, emm, kebetulan saya yang mengantarkannya ahjumma." jawab Yunho sopan sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Mrs. Kim.

"Gomawo ne. Kau anak yang baik, kka, mampirlah dulu ke rumah ahjumma. Ahjumma akan membuat makan malam. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih ahjumma karena sudah mengantar Joongie pulang." kata Mrs. Kim lagi sambil menarik tangan Yunho untuk mengajaknya masuk.

"Ah, anio. Gwencanhayo ahjumma. Saya langsung pulang saja. Terimakasih atas tawarannya." tolak Yunho halus.

"Ah begitu, ne geurae. Sekali lagi gomawo ne, emm..."

"Yunho, nama saya Jung Yunho ahjumma." jawab Yunho saat Mrs. Kim kesusahan memanggilnya.

"Ah ne, Yunho-ah, sekali lagi gomawo."

"Ye, cheonmaneyo. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu ahjumma. Annyeong." ucap Yunho lagi dan membungkuk sopan kepada Mrs. Kim. "Jja, Joongie aku pulang dulu ne. Lain kali jangan tersesat lagi. Arra?" lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah Jaejoong. Tak sadarkah ia baru saja memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan manis, bukan dengan kata 'bocah'.

"Umm, ne hyungie." jawab Jaejoong semangat sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Jja, aku pulang dulu ne."

"Umm~"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"HYUNGIE!"

Brughhhh

Baru saja beberapa langkah, Yunho harus menghentikan langkahnya karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah berlari kencang dan memeluk kakinya erat.

"Eh, Joongie waeyo?" tanya Yunho heran dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Hihi, anio. Kapan-kapan Joongie main ke lumah hyungie lagi ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Ne, kau boleh datang bermain." jawab Yunho dan balas tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong. Ah, apakah keputusan yang tepat membiarkan bocah cilik itu pergi ke rumahnya? Yunhopun tak tahu.

Greppp

"Gomawo hyungie~" pekik Jaejoong senang dan segera memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat, Yunhopun membalas pelukan hangat Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Hyungie hangat cepelti beluang, Joongie cuka~"

"..."

"Mule cekalang, Joongie dan hyungie adalah teman ne."

Dan begitulah awal mula pertemuan keduanya. Dan selanjutnya, apakah akan ada pertemua kedua, ketiga dan pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya?

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-How They Meet-

:

::

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Halooooo... Saya datang membawa cerita baru ^^ heheeee,, bagaimana?

Kalau kalian membaca note saya diatas, pasti sudah tahu kan kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari mana? Ini pertama kalinya saya buat Jaejoong jadi chibi chara..

Sebenernya uda lama pengen buat cerita ini, tapi sedikit kesibukan kemaren jadi baru bisa diwujudin sekarang :D

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Berikan respond kalian supaya saha tau seberapa antusiasme kalian ^^

Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun buat Junsu oppa ^^ Saengil chukahae oppa,, sukses terus bareng JYJ ~~

Minna, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 15 Desember 2014


	2. Just Call Me

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

.

Cast : Chibi Kim Jaejoong (5 tahun), Jung Yunho (16 tahun)

Genre : oneshoot/humor

Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari kartun Masha and the Bear pada tahu kan kartun ini? Hehee.. Cerita ini hanya oneshoot ditiap chapternya, dan tak ada hubungannya disetiap chapternya ^^

NB : cast bisa sewaktu-waktu bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

.

Chap : 2 - Just Call Me

.

.

Tanoshiku oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Just Call Me-

:

::

Sore yang begitu cerah, secerah hati Yunho yang kini tengah asik menikmati secangkir teh di teras depan rumahnya. Ia menikmati secangkir teh, lengkap dengan beberapa cookies menemaninya. Ya, setelah sebulan yang lalu ia memulai kehidupan mandiri jauh dari orang tuanya, iapun kini sudah mulai terbiasa.

Awalnya memang susah dirasakannya, apalagi ia tak pernah tinggal berjauhan dari orang tuanya. Untunglah itu tak berlangsung lama, keadaan _home sick _itu kini sudah tak pernah lagi dirasakannya. Apalagi ditambah keadaan disekitar wilayah tempat tinggalnya yang nyaman, menjadikan ia cepat merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Hari minggu memang yang hari terbaik!" ucap Yunho sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku berolahraga atau membaca komik." lanjutnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan angin sore yang berhembus pelan disekitarnya.

"Ahhh, nyamannya~" ucapnya lagi dengan senyum manis yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Drtttt

Drtttt

Drtttt

Getaran dari ponselnya segera membuat Yunho terbangun, iapun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah note yang tertera disana.9

.

_Note_

_Soccer_

_Chellsea vs Mancester United_

_16.00 KST_

.

"Ahh, aku hampir lupa!" serunya lantang setelah membaca note itu, iapun tanpa pikir panjang segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menyalakan televisi.

"Haahh, untunglah, tepat waktu!" pekiknya senang karena belum terlambat untuk menyaksikan pertandingan bola itu. Yah, ia hampir saja melewatkan pertandingan sepak bola itu.

"Aku harus menyiapkan cemilan selagi iklan. Ah, tehku, cookiesku~" teriaknya lagi dan segera menghambur keluar guna mengambil teh dan cookiesnya yang tertinggal, setelahnya iapun menaruh semuanya diatas meja lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya guna mengganti baju dan mengambil atribut untuk mendukung Tim jagoannya, tanpa menyadari jika seorang namja cilik tengah berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hyungie~ Joongie datang~" teriak kencang Jaejoong-namja cilik itu-menggema di dalam rumah. Iapun mengedarkan sebentar kepalanya dan segera terpaku saat melihat televisinya menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia beranjak menuju depan televisi lalu mengganti channel tvnya.

"Hahaha..hihihiii.."

Jaejoongpun tertawa terbahak saat menonton sebuah kartun 'Masha and the Bear' yang terhidang(?)di layar televisi. Iapun tanpa sungkan-sungkan meminum teh Yunho yang tersaji di atas meja dan juga memakan cookiesnya.

"Hahaha..beluang pabo!" pekik Jaejoong lagi dan tak menghiraukan Yunho yang sudah kembali setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau mengganti acaranya!" kata Yunho dan menatap kesal kearah Jaejoong, iapun segera merebut remote tv, lalu mengganti chanelnya kembali menjadi tayangan sepak bola.

Tik

"Hiss, Hyungie jangan diganti. Joongie kan pengen nonton kaltun~" rengek Jaejoong dan kembali merebut remote itu dari tangan Yunho dan kembali mengganti chanelnya.

Tik

"Yah! Ini televisiku, terserah aku mau nonton apa!" ketus Yunho lagi dan kembali merebut remotenya dari Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie mau nonton kartun!"

Tak mau kalah, Jaejoongpun kembali merebut remote itu dari Yunho, dan terjadilah persaingan sengit memperebutkan sebuah remote antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan sudah bisa dipastikan bukan jika yang akan menang adalah-

Tik

"Sepak bola adalah yang terbaik!" kata Yunho penuh kemenangan dan kembali mengganti chanel itu dengan siaran sepak bola. Yunhopun kemudian mengarahkan pantatnya duduk dengan tenang di sofa, lalu mulai menikmati siaran sepak bola yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih sepuluh menit, namun rasanya ada yang aneh.

Ah ya benar, Jaejoong. Entah kenapa bocah cilik itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Yunhopun menjadi sedikit khawatir, dan dengan perlahan ditolehkannya wajahnya kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri disebelahnya, dan iapun segera menghela nafas pelan saat melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Ya, Jaejoong sekarang tengah berada dalam mode siap menangis. Lihatlah bibir merahnya yang sudah mencebil kebawah, lengkap dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah tergenang air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tumpah.

"Hahhhh.. Baiklah! Ini!" kata Yunho dan menyerahkan remote itu pada Jaejoong, ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang bagaikan anak gajah(?)yang kehilangan induknya.

Jaejoongpun dengan semangat merebut remote itu dari tangan Yunho dan segera mengganti chanelnya menjadi kartun. Iapun kembali tetawa ceria menonton kartun tersebut.

"Ck, aku kalah dengan seorang bocah!" gumam Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini sudah melonjak kegirangan disebelahnya.

20 menit berlalu.

Acara kartun itupun sudah selesai sekarang, Jaejoongpun bersiap turun dan pulang ke rumah. Yunho yang melihat itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berbaring di sofa.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Yunho dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne hyungie, kaltunnya uda celece." jawab Jaejoong dan segera melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

Yunhopun mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendengar itu, segera ia meraih remote televisi dan bersiap untuk mengganti channelnya. Namun-

_'Kita uleni bahannya sampai kalis, setelah itu kita membaginya menjadi enam bagian. Masing-masing bagian kita beri tambahan pewarna makanan. Merah, kuning, orange, hijau, biru dan ungu'_

"Tunggu! Joongie mau nonton ini!" teriak Jaejoong cukup kencang saat mendengar suara acara memasak dari arah tv. Iapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah dan kembali duduk disebelah Yunho dan merebut remote tvnya untuk memperbesar volume. Nampaknya bocah cilik itu menyukai acara masak-memasak.

Sementara Yunho? Ahh, namja tampan itu sudah ingin berteriak kencang saat Jaejoong kembali memonopoli televisinya. Iapun memandang kesal kearah Jaejoong dan ingin sekali mencium(?)pipi tembam Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, bersabarlah Jung!" gumam lemas Yunho dan perlahan bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur guna mengambil air. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang tengah kesal.

_'Setelah itu kita beri hiasan sebagai toppingnya. Kka, apa kalian menyukai coklat?'_

"Huwaa.. Joongie cuka, Joongie cuka coklat~" pekik Jaejoong girang dan tersenyum ceria kearah televisi, sementara Yunho hanya mencebilkan bibirnya kesal saat melihat itu. Iapun memilih keluar rumah dengan membawa satu kaleng jus ditangannya.

"Ck, kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa ketinggalan semua pertandingannya. Ahh, eotteokhae!" gumam Yunho sambil memijiat pelan kepalanya, memikirkan cara supaya Jaejoong berhenti menonton televisi.

Ctik

Segera sebuah ide melintas dikepala Yunho, iapun segera beranjak dari duduknya memungut sebuah bola dan mulai menjalankan idenya.

Dugh

Dugh

Dugh

Yunho segera mendrible bola itu guna menarik perhatian Jaejoong, ah, nampaknya ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

Dugh

Dugh

Dugh

Kembali Yunho memainkan bola itu dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho.

"Kajja Joongie main bola!" ajak Yunho sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong mau mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi.

_'Setelahnya kita hiasi dengan cherry, apa kalian menyukai cherry?'_

"Anioo, Joongie mau nonton aja!" teriak Jaejoong dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah televisi, kembali melanjutkan menonton acara masak-memasak itu.

Ck

Yunhopun berdecak pelan saat usaha pertamanya gagal, namun ia kembali mencoba untuk mencari cara lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong, sehingga ia bisa segera menonton pertandingan sepak bola itu.

"Aha!" pekik Yunho lagi saat mendapatkan ide lain, iapun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menjalankan idenya.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Yunhopun sengaja memainkan ponselnya dengan sedikit keras agar Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya dan melihat kearahnya. Ia sengaja mengencangkan volume ponselnya dan tentu saja hal itu segera membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, poncel!" pekik Jaejoong kencang saat melihat Yunho bermain dengan ponselnya. Iapun menjadi tertarik dan menginginkan ponsel itu. Segera saja ia berlari keluar mencari Yunho dan segera meminta ponsel itu.

"Hyungie, Joongie mau~ ayo kacih Joongie poncelnya~" pekik Jaejoong lagi sambil melompat-lompat meraih ponsel yang masih dipegang oleh Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau mau ini?" tanya Yunho dengan memasang seringai diwajahnya.

_'Yatta! Berhasil!' _ pekik Yunho dalam hati.

"Ne Joongie mau~ Cini pinjamin Joongie~" teriak Jaejoong lagj benar-benar menginginkan ponsel itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkannya. Ini!" jawab Yunho sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoongpun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan binar bahagia tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Yeayy, gomawo hyungie~" pekik Jaejoong senang saat ponsel itu sudah berada ditangannya, segera saja ia berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah lagi, namun-

Sreetttt

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik baju Jaejoong dan menyebabkan bocah cilik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Joongie mau main didalam." jawab Jaejoomg sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata polosnya.

"Ani ani ani. Kau jangan main di dalam." jawab Yunho segera sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ho? Teluc Joongie mecti main dimana dong?" tanyanya imut sambil menatap Yunho.

"Disana, kau bisa bermain disana." jawab Yunho sambil menujuk kearah luar rumahnya. Tepatnya kearah jalanan.

"Mwo? Jadi Joongie haluc main dijalan?" tanya Jaejoong saat mengerti arah tunjuk Yunho. Yunhopun mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi nanti kalo ada olang jahat gimana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sedikit merasa takut.

"Oh oh oh, tenang saja." jawab Yunho bangga dengan senyum songong terlukis diwajahnya, "Kalau ada yang macam-macam denganmu, kau tinggal pencet tombol ini dan-"

Kringg kringg kringgg

"Telpon rumahku berbunyi, lalu aku akan segera datang dan mengusir siapapun yang mengganggumu!" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan wajah songongnya.

"Wowww... Kelennn~ ini cepelti cenjata lahacia~" pekik Jaejoong kagum.

"Nah, jadi sekarang kau mau berjalan-jalan sendiri kan?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Umm, Joongie mau jalan-jalan!" pekik Jaejoong lagi dan bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang~" teriak Yunho girang dan segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu, lalu duduk dengan tenang di sofa guna menonton pertandingan sepak bola, namun-

Kriinggg kriinggg

Telpon rumahnya segera berdering dan menyebabkan Yunho terlonjak kaget. Iapun segera berlari keluar mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

Brakkk

"Hyungie~" panggil Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Joongie cuma mau coba panggil hyungie!" lanjut Jaejoong tanpa merasa bersalah.

Yunhopun hanya mengumpat tak jelas sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Jaejoong juga mulai berjalan keluar.

"Haaa, Joongie enaknya kemana yah! Hemm, ahhh!" pekik Jaejoong kencang saat melihat seekor ulat bulu yang melintas dihadapannya, "Ihhh..Joongie geli~" teriaknya lagi dan dengan segera menghubungi Yunho.

Kriingg kriingg kriingg

Telpon rumah Yunhopun berdering membuat Yunho segera berlari keluar rumah, iapun mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Waeyo?"

"Itu, ada ulet. Joongie geli~"

"Aisss! Ini, sudah!" kesal Yunho sambil mengambil ulat itu lalu membuangnya.

"Gomawo hyungie~" jawab Jaejoong dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, sementara Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun tak berapa lama.

Kriiing kriiing

Baru saja Yunho hendak mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa, telpon rumahnya kembali berdering dan iapun bergegas keluar rumah mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Hyungie!" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang datang mendekat kearahnya. "Itu, Joongie nggak bica lewat." adunya lagi sambil menunjuk genangan air yang menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa lewat.

Yunhopun mengeram kesal sebelum akhirnya menggendong Jaejoong dan menyeberangkannya.

"Gomawo hyungie." kata Jaejoong dan segera kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aiss, kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku menonton pertandingan!" gerutu Yunho sepanjang perjalanan. "Awas saja ka-"

Kriiingg krriiinnggg

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telpon rumahnya sudah lebih dulu berdering, membuatnya kembali mengeram kesal dan segera kembali mencari Jaejoong.

"Hyungie, Joongie mau beli ecklim~"

Srettt

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ini!"

"Gomawo hyungie~"

"..."

Krriinggg krriingg

Srakkk

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hyungie, Joongie takut..ada anjing~"

Grepp

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Gomawo hyungie~"

"..."

Krriinggg krriinggg

Srakkk

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hyungie~"

"..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kriingg kriingg

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hyungie~"

"..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kriingg kringgg

Srakkk

"Hyungie~"

"..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Dan nampaknya, Yunhopun sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Iapun mengeram keras sebelum akhirnya mencabut kabel telpon rumahnya.

Srakkk

Brakkk

"Dengan begini, aku akan bisa menonton dengan tenang!"

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Just Call Me-

:

::

Sementara itu, Jaejoong kini masih asik berjalan-jalan dengan ponsel Yunho yang setia berada digenggamannya. Iapun tanpa sadar kini sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah Yunho, sampai akhirnya ia merasa kelelahan dan memilih untuk kembali ke rumah Yunho namun-

"Uhh, ke kili apa ke kanan yah?" gumam Jaejoong saat dirinya kebingungan mencari jalan pulang ke rumahnya, iapun menengok kesana kemari untuk mengingat-ingat jalan mana yang tadi dilewatinya.

"Uhh, Joongie lupa~" rengeknya lagi karena tak berhasil mengingat jalan pulang. Iapun menjadi ketakutan dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menghubungi Yunho.

Tuuutttt

Tuuutttt

Tuuuttt

"Hyungie~" lirih Jaejoong karena telponnya sama sekali tak diangkat oleh Yunho.

Tuuuttt

Tuuuttt

Tuuuttt

"Hiks..hyungie~"

Tuuuttt

Tuuuttt

Tuuuttt

"Hiks..hiks..hyungie..hikss..huweee.."

Dan akhirnya Jaejoongpun menangis kencang karena telponnya sama sekali tak diangkat oleh Yunho.

Sementara di rumah Yunho, nampak namja tampan itu yang terngah bereuforia karena tim jagoannya menang. Iapun melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Yuhuu..menang~ horaayyy~"

Iapun terus melakukan euforia itu tanpa menyadari jika si kecil Jaejoong belum kembali.

"Hoho, aku harus memberitahu Dujun dan Yoseob kalau mereka kalah taruhan. Ah, ponselku, mana ponselku." gumam Yunho lagi dan sibuk mencari ponselnya.

"Oh yah! Ponselku kan dibawa oleh bo-, tunggu dulu!" pekik Yunho panik saat tersadar kalau ponselnya tengah dibawa Jaejoong, iapun menjadi panik karena baru sadar jika namja cilik itu belum pulang ke rumah.

"Astaga Yunho! Dimana kau taruh otakmu! Kalau sampai ia tersesat bagaimana? Atau yang lebih parah dia diculik? Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan!" paniknya lagi baru merasa bersalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya pada bocah cilik nan manis itu. Ya Jung Yunho, seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu akibatnya sebelum berbuat.

Segera saja ia menyambungkan kembali kabel telpon rumahnya dan tak berapa lama dering nyaring telpon rumahnya terdengar dan tanpa pikir panjang segera ia menjawabnya.

"Halo..halo..Joongie? Eodiya?" teriak Yunho panik setelah mengangkat telponnya, ia berharap semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengan bocah cilik itu.

"Hiks..hyungie..hikss..hyungie~~"

"OMO! Uljima, kau ada dimana sekarang? Katakan, aku akan menjemputmu!" kata Yunho semakin panik saat mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong.

"Hiks..Joongie..hiks..hyungie..hiks..huweee...huweee.."

"Yah yah, uljima. Kka, tetap diam disana, aku akan menjemputmu!" lanjutnya lagi dan tanpa pikir panjang segera keluar dari rumahnya guna mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Sungguh ia merasa brsalah sekarang karena menyebabkan Jaejoong menangis. Apalagi sepertinya Jaejoong tengah ketakutan.

"Joongie, mianhae. Tunggu aku." gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan. Iapun terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari jejak Jaejoong.

"Astaga, diaman ia." gumam Yunho benar-benar panik. Astaga, jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan namja cilik itu, Yunho tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Joongie, eodiya?" gumam Yunho lagi terus mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya-

"JOONGIE!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"HYUNGIE~"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Greppp

"HUWAAA...HYUNGIE...HUWAA...JOONGIE TAKUT..HUWAAA.."

Dan tangisan Jaejoongpun semakin keras saat dirinya melihat Yunho yang berlari kencang kearahnya, iapun tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho.

"Uljima, uljima. Mianhae, aku yang salah." kata Yunho sambil mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. Yah, ia akui ini memang kesalahannya yang membiarkan bocah cilik itu pergi keluar sendirian.

"Huwee..hiks..hiks..huks.."

"Mianhae ne. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." kata Yunho lagi dan terus mengusap sayang punggung kecil Jaejoong, memberikan ketenangan sekaligus permintaan maaf yang terdalam darinya.

"Hiks..Joongie..takut..hiks.."

"Arraso, mianhaeyo. Aku tahu aku yang salah, tak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu jalan-jalan sendirian."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya, jadi jangan menangis lagi hmm. Kau tambah jelek kalau menangis begini."

"Hiks..hyungie nappeun..hiks.."

"Haha, ne mianhae. Kau mau memaafkan hyung kan?" tanya Yunho dan untuk pertama kalinya memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan hyung, sambil perlahan menghadapkan tubuh Jaejoong agar melihat kearahnya.

"Eotte? Mianhaeyo." kata Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Sungguh ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang dan berjanji tak akan pernah lagi membuat bocah manis ini menangis.

"Hikss..hiks.."

"Aigoo, uljima. Jeongmal mianhae ne. Hyung tak akan mengulanginya." kata Yunho lagi dan perlahan mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi chubby Jaejoong.

"Mianhaeyo."

"Hiks..ne..Joongie maapin hyungie..hiks.."

"Gomawoyo."

Cup

Dan Yunjopun tanpa sadar-lagi-mencium sayang kening Jaejoong.

"Hyung janji tak akan lagi menyuruh Joongie untuk jalan-jalan sendiri, kalau Joongie mau jalan-jalan, hyung akan selalu menemani Joongie." janji Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Jaejoong.

"Hiks..yakcok?" jawab Jaejoong masih sedikit terisak dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya kearah Yunho.

"Ne, yaksoke." jawab Yunho pasti dan segera mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

Jaejoongpun terkekeh senang dan membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tak mengacak sayang rambut tebal Jaejoong.

"Jja, kita pulang?" ajak Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. Yunhopun tersenyum pelan dan kemudian memperbaiki gendongan Jaejoong ditubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sementara Jaejoong kini perlahan menundukkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yunho dan perlahan matanya tertutup terbuai kealam mimpi. Ah, nampaknya namja cilik itu sedikit kelelahan setelah menangis tadi.

"Hemm, hyungie, gomawo." igau Jaejoong dalam tidurnya, dan nampaknya ia juga berterima kasih karena Yunho sudah menemukannya.

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Just Call Me-

:

::

.

.

.

.

.

.

END ^^

Hai hai, wahh ternyata respond kalian bagus ne untuk cerita adaptasi ini ^^ saya jadi semangat untuk membuatnya ^^

Ini dia chap kedua dari serial Joongie and Yunie 'Bear', mianhae kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan ketidaksingkronan situasi XD

Bagian favorit saat adegan rebutan remote dan berakhir Yunho yang pasrah menyerahkan remotenya saat melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong. Haha, pasti wajah chubby Jaejoong kelihatan imut banget pas itu XD Favorite kalian? ^^

Terimakasih juga bagi kalian yang sudah memfollow, favorite dan mereview chap kemarin, big thanks untuk kalian :

**Dhea Kim | lanarava6223 | niaretna | YunjaeDDiction | cindyshim07 | misschokyulate2 | Vic89 | birin rin | nickrYJcassie | yoon HyunWoon | juan kwon 9 | Jung Jaeseob | Kims Lovey | chatycassie | leeyeol | Jae Lover | yunjae q | Zherya Sky | ClouDyRyeoRez | 5351 | Guest 1 | mimi | SimviR | pembaca | Guest 2 | Guest 3 | dienha | Jung Jaehyun | dheaniyuu | kim anna shinotsuke | Guest 4 | nanajunsu | danatebh**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^ supaya saya bisa mengenal kalian dan mengetahui respond kalian tentang chap ini ^^

Oh ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Rapper BEAST Yong Junhyung.. Sukses terus bareng BEAST dan semakin banyak menciptakan lagu-lagu yang keren ^^

.

Jja, minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 19 Desember 2014


	3. Gone Fishing

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

.

Cast : Chibi Kim Jaejoong (5 tahun), Jung Yunho (16 tahun)

Genre : oneshoot/humor

Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari kartun Masha and the Bear pada tahu kan kartun ini? Hehee.. Cerita ini hanya oneshoot ditiap chapternya, dan tak ada hubungannya disetiap chapternya ^^

NB : cast bisa sewaktu-waktu bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

.

Chap : 3 - Gone Fishing

.

.

Tanoshiku oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Gone Fishing-

:

::

Seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Yunho, kini tengah sibuk dengan cangkul dan ember ditangannya. Oh, apa yang ingin dikerjakan oleh namja tampan itu dengan cangkul dan ember? Apa ia sudah beralih profesi dari seorang pelajar menjadi tukang kebun?

Haha, tentu saja bukan. Karena yang tengah terjadi adalah, ia-Jung Yunho-tengah sibuk mencari cacing di halaman depan tempat tinggalnya yang akan dijadikannya umpan untuk memancing. Yah, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, tak salah bukan jika ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memancing.

Srakk

Srakk

Srakk

Yunhopun dengan semangat mengumpulkan cacing-cacing itu. Cacing yang didapatnyapun kini sudah lumayan banyak.

"Emm, kurasa segini saja sudah cukup." gumamnya saat melihat ember yang dibawanya sudah setengahnya terisi. Iapun menyudahi acara-mari mencari cacing-dan bersiap mengambil alat pancing-yang ia bawa dari kota kelahirannya dulu. Iapun lalu pergi ke gudang belakang untuk mengambil alat pancingnya, tak lupa juga mengambil jaring pancingnya.

"Ini dia!" serunya lantang saat menemukan alat pancing dan juga jaring itu. Ah, kalau begini ia jadi teringat sang appa, karena bisanya ia akan pergi memancing dengan sang appa tercintanya.

"Hemm, apa appa juga tengah memancing ne? Cuaca sangat cerah sepanjang hari." gumamnya lagi teringat sang appa. "Ah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang aku bersiap pergi, sebelum hari semakin sore." lanjutnya lagi dan bersiap untuk berangkat menuju sungai yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Yunhopun kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaos putih dan celana kain selutut. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil topi baseball berwarna senada dengan celananya. Setelah itu, iapun bersiap berangkat, tak lupa dengan membawa serta alat pancing, jaring dan juga umpan cacingnya.

"Yosh! Kajja berangkat~" teriaknya ceria dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Jaejoong diwaktu yang bersamaan,

Nampak namja cilik itu menampakkan raut bosan diwajahnya. Iapun memainkan tanpa minat mainan yang berserakan dihadapannya. Aigoo, sepertinya cast cilik kita ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

"Huhh, Joongie bocan~" keluhnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Iapun berguling-guling tak jelas diatas karpet bulu rumahnya. Seperti biasa, namja cilik kelewat manis ini pasti akan merasa bosan jika tidak melakukan hal-hal nakal.

"Huh! Enaknya ngapain ya~" iapun kembali berfikir permainan apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Nampak ia tengah berfikir keras sambil mengembungkan pipinya-yang malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan-dan akhirnya sebuah idepun segera melintas diotaknya.

"Ahh, Joongie ke lumah hyungie aja deh!" pekiknya girang dengan wajah berbinar bahagia setelah menemukan hal yang menarik yang bisa dilakukannya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan mengunjungi-membuat onar-kediaman hyung 'beruang'nya. Jaejoongpun segera menyudahi(?)acara guling-gulingnya dan segera berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu rumahnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil bola merah untuk nanti digunakannya bermain bersama hyungienya.

"Umma~ Joongie main ke lumah hyungie ne~" teriaknya lantang sambil berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, iapun segera memutar knop pintu setelah sampai disana lalu mendorongnya untuk bisa keluar dari rumahnya.

"Yah! Joongie mau kemana? Joongie! Joongie!" teriak Mrs. Kim dari arah dapur saat mendengar suara teriakan sang putri, ups, putra. Iapun segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur dan segera mengejar Jaejoong yang kini sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Joongie, kembali. Yah, Joongie!" teriak Mrs. Kim lagi namun Jaejoong sudah berlari cukup jauh dari rumahnya, dan tentu saja ia tak mendengar teriakan eommanya itu.

"Aiss anak nakal. Awas saja kalau ia pulang. Akan ku pukul pantatnya hingga merah." geram Mrs. Kim setelah tak sanggup lagi mengejar sang putra, iapun akhirnya memilih kembali ke rumahnya setelah yakin jika 'hyungie' putranya itu akan bisa menjaga putra nakalnya itu.

"Yah, setidaknya ia hanya pergi ke rumah Yunho." gumam Mrs. Kim lagi sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Jaejoong sendiri kini sudah berada setengah jalan menuju rumah Yunho, iapun kini sudah tak berlari lagi, melainkan berjalan pelan seraya memikirkan permainan apa yang akan ia mainkan bersama hyungienya nanti. Ah, ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk bisa bermain dengan hyungienya itu.

"Nanti Joongie mau main apa ya di lumah hyungie~" gumam Jaejoong disepanjang jalan. Iapun berjalan sambil sesekali memantul-mantulkan bola yang tadi di bawanya, tanpa menyadari jika orang yang dibicarakan kini tengah berjalan dari arah depannya, hingga-

Brukkk

"Huwaaa~"

Grepp

Srettt

"Aiss, kau ini kalau jalan gunakan mata dan kakimu secara bersamaan, bocah!" gumam seorang namja-Yunho-sambil menyangga tubuh kecil Jaejoong agar tak jatuh karena bertabrakan dengannya.

"Hyungie~" pekik Jaejoong ceria sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena sudah menabrak tubuh Yunho, malah ia sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi susunya. "Hyungie, kita main yuk~" ajaknya lagi sambil menatap penuh harap pada Yunho.

"Tak bisa, kau main sendiri saja." jawab Yunho sambil mengambil bola Jaejoong yang tadi terjatuh akibat bertabrakan dengannya. "Ini." lanjutnya lagi sambil menyerahkan bola itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie kecini kan mau main cama hyungie~" rengek Jaejoong lagi karena tak terima jika Yunho tak mau bermain dengannya. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah menampakkan raut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Ck, bocah ini! Aku tak bisa bermain denganmu, aku mau pergi." jawab Yunho lagi dan kini mulai melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sungai untuk memancing. Jaejoong yang melihat itupun semakin sebal, iapun lantas mengikuti Yunho karena benar-benar ingin bermain dengan hyungnya itu.

"Memangnya hyungie mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Yunho.

Yunhopun menoleh sebentar kearah Jaejoong sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau ke sungai." jawabnya acuh dan sedikit mengeram kesal. Mau apa bocah ini megikutinya? Jangan bilang kalau-

"Cungai? Huwaaa.. Joongie juga mau main ke cungai~ Ne hyungie, Joongie ikut hyungie ke cungai ne~" pekik Jaejoong ceria sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

_'Aiss, apa kubilang. Pasti bocah ini akan merengek meminta ikut' _geram Yunho dalam hati dan menatap malas kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne hyungie~" rengek Jaejoong lagi bahkan kini sudah memeluk sebelah kaki Yunho. Yunhopun mengernyit kaget atas tindakan Jaejoong itu.

"Aiss, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dikakinya.

"Anio, Joongie gak mau lepacin kalau hyungie gak mau ajak Joongie kecungai. Ne hyungie, Joongie boleh ikut ne. Ne, ne, ne?" rengek Jaejoong lagi masih terus bergelayut dikaki Yunho, dengan suara yang dibuat sememelas mungkin dan mata yang berbinar mirip seperti anak gajah(?)yang ditinggal induknya.

Melihat itu, Yunhopun hanya menghela nafas lelah. Hah, kalau sudah seperti ini ia tak akan bisa menolak permintaan bocah manis itu, apalagi jika melihat kedua mata bulat yang memandangnya penuh harap seperti itu, ia tak akan sanggup menolak, dan akhirnya akan luluh dan menjawab-

"Arraseo. Kau boleh ikut."

Jaejoongpun seketika berteriak nyaring saat Yunho memperbolehkannya ikut, iapun melompat kegirangan dengan senyum ceria menghiasi wajah bulatnya.

"Yeyyyy, kita main di cungai~" teriaknya kencang dan setelahnya kembali memeluk kencang kaki Yunho. "Gomawo hyungie~"

"Tapi ingat! Kau jangan menggangguku. Arraseo?" kata Yunho memperingati Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas cengiran khas dari bocah itu.

"Umm, allaceo." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. Iapun segera meraih tangan Yunho lalu menariknya untuk segera berjalan menuju sungai.

"Kajja~"

Ahh, semoga saja keputusan Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke sungai tak menimbulkan masalah bagi dirinya. Yah, semoga saja.

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Gone Fishing-

:

::

Setelah lima menit dalam perjalanan, kini Yunho plus Jaejoongpun sudah sampai di sungai. Jaejoong terlihat begitu bersemangat, iapun segera berlarian ke tepi sungai mengamati aliran air sungai yang nampak tenang.

"Huwaaa...cungai..." pekiknya girang dengan mata yang berbinar. "Hyungie, kajja kita main air~" teriaknya lagi sambil kini berlari kearah Yunho yang tengah menyiapkan alat pancingnya.

"Aiss, sudah kukatakan jangan menggangguku!" kesal Yunho yang merasa teganggu dengan keberadaan Jaejoong. "Sudah sana main sendiri." teriaknya lagi dan membuat Jaejoong mengembungkan bibirnya kesal.

"Iss, hyungie nappeun!" geram Jaejoong kesal dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yunho. Bermain sendiri dengan bola yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali bocah itu." gerutu Yunho lagi sambil terus menyiapkan alat memancingnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian

"Ahh, selesai juga. Sekarang saatnya memancing~"

Yunhopun lalu mengambil alat pancing dan juga ember berisi cacing yang tadi dicarinya, diambilnya satu cacing lalu mengaitkannya diujung kailnya. Setelahnya, iapun segera mencari posisi yang bagus untuk memancing, dan segera melempar alat pancingnya ketengah sungai.

Srettt

Plukk

"Jja, tinggal menunggu dengan tenang." gumamnya lagi dan segera merebahkan pantatnya duduk disebauh batu.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, bocah itu kemana?" gumam Yunho lagi saat teringat akan keberadaan Jaejoong yang tak terdengar suaranya sama sekali. Iapun lalu memalingkan wajahnya guna mencari keberadaan bocah manis nan lucu itu, namun-

Plakkkk

"Ouchh!"

-sebuah bola malah nyasar dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Hehe, hyungie~" teriak Jaejoong dengan senyum ceria sambil berlari pelan kearah Yunho-yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat bola nyasar dari Jaejoong.

"Itu bola Joongie!" kata Jaejoong lagi setelah sampai disebelah Yunho.

"Ck, kau ini! Jangan bermain disini! Kau lihat, bolamu mengenai kepalaku tahu!" geram Yunho sambil menatap kesal kearah Jaejoong.

"Hicc, Joongie kan gak cengaja hyungie." jawab Jaejoong membela diri sambil mencebirkan bibirnya kearah Yunho.

"Sudah sana, jangan main di sini." jawab Yunho benar-benar merasa kesal atas kehadiran bocah cilik itu.

"Teluc Joongie main dimana dong? Joongie kecini kan mau main cama hyungie." pekikan tak terima segera terdengar dari Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa main disana."

"Shireo. Joongiekan maunya main cama hyungie!" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Yunho, berharap jika hyungienya itu akan berubah pikiran dan mau bermain dengannya.

"Kau tak lihat kalau aku sedang memancing? Kalau kau ada disini, kau hanya akan menggangguku dan menyebabkan ikannya kabur." jawab Yunho sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Jaejoong. Iapun mengambil bola Jaejoong-yang tadi mengenai kepalanya-dan dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaannya, ia melempar bola itu menjauh.

Srettt

Tuingg

"Sana, main sendiri!"

"Yahh, bola Joongie~" teriak Jaejoong kencang saat melihat Yunho melempar bola kesayangannya, iapun tanpa pikir panjang segera mengejar bola itu.

"Hehehee, dengan begini ia tak akan menggangguku lagi." kekeh Yunho merasa senang karena sudah mengerjai Jaejoong. Iapun kini kembali dengan santai menunggui ikan memakan umpannya, dan berharap agar Jaejoong tak kembali mengganggu dirinya.

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Gone Fishing-

:

::

Sementara Yunho tengah asik menunggui umpannya dimakan ikan, Jaejoong sendiri masih sibuk mencari bolanya yang tadi dilempar Yunho. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam karena sebal hyungienya sudah membuang bola kesayangannya, iapun terus menolehkan wajahnya kesana-kemari untuk menemukan bolanya.

"Icc, hyungie nappeun. Maca lempal bola Joongie cembalangan." gerutu Jaejoong dengan pipi menggembung sebal dan terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari keberadaan bolanya.

"Uuhuu, bola Joongie eodiya? Jangan cembunyi dong~" rengeknya lagi setengah frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan bolanya itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Iapun terus menlangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat disebuah pohon apel yang cukup besar. Dan matanya segera membulat saat menemukan bolanya yang ternyata berada dibawah pohon apel itu.

"Ahh bola Joongie!" pekiknya kencang dan segera berlari kesana, diraihnya bolanya itu lalu memeluknya kencang. "Untung ketemu. Bola jangan pelgi jauh-jauh dong, kan Joongie jadi bingung nyalinya." katanya lagi menceramahi bola itu(?)mengatakan seolah-olah bola itu mengerti omongannya.

"Hemm, cekalang Joongie balik ke tempat hyungie aja ahh." kata Jaejoong lagi dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yunho, sambil memainkan bolanya dengan ceria.

.

.

Disisi lain, Yunho kini masih betah menunggu umpannya dimakan ikan. Iapun terus menggerak-gerakkan alat pancingnya agar ikan terkecoh dan segera memakan umpannya.

"Yang terpenting dalam memancing adalah kesabaran. Jadi aku harus sabar untuk bisa menangkap ikannya." gumam Yunho karena tak kunjung mendapatkan ikan.

Yah, memang hal yang menjadi dasar bagi seorang yang suka memancing adalah harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra, karena harus menunggu ikan untuk memakan umpannya. Dan ini merupakan cara untuk melatih kesabaran yang cukup ampuh.

Tukk

Tukk

Tukk

Dan benar saja, setelah menunggu dengan cukup sabar, akhirnya ikanpun memakan umpan Yunho. Segera saja ia tersenyum senang saat merasakan alat pancingnya yang ditarik ikan. Iapun segera menarik tali pancingnya guna mengangkat ikan itu, namun-

Bughh

Plakkk

"Ouch!" dan kembali, sebuah bola nyasar menghantam cukup keras kepalanya dan menyebabkan ia terkaget dan malah menjatuhkan alat pancingnya.

"Yah, siapa yang melempar bola!" teriaknya kencang sambil mengambil bola itu dan menatap tajam kebelakang. Iapun menemukan seorang bocah manis yang tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah telah melemparinya bola.

"Hihi, itu bola Joongie." kata Jaejoong sambil kini berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Kau! Sudah kukatakan untuk tak bermain didekatku, apa kau tuli eoh?" teriak Yunho lagi benar-benar merasa kesal dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Iapun mendelik marah namun sama sekali tak membuat Jaejoong takut.

"Hihiiii.."

"Ck, kalau begini biar kubuang sekalian bolanya." ucap Yunho lagi dan bersiap melempar boka Jaejoong ke dalam sungai, namun-

"Huwaa..huwaa,.hyungie nappeun..huuwaa..huwaaa.."

Suara tangisan kencang Jaejoong segera terdengar dan membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya melempar bola Jaejoong. Iapun dengan segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong yang sudah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ditanah sambil menangis kencang. Iapun segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Aiss, uljima uljima. Ini, aku tak akan melemparnya." kata Yunho lagi sambio menyodorkan bola itu ke Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun segera merebut dengan ganas bolanya sambil menatap sebal kearah Yunho.

Srett

Srett

"Ujlima ne." kata Yunho lagi sambil mengahapus lelehan airmata dipipi Jaejoong. "Aiss, selalu saja aku yang kalah." lanjut Yunho lagi sambil menggeleng pelan. Yah, selalu saja dirinya kalah dengan bocah manis itu. Terang saja, mana tega ia membiarkan makhluk semanis dan selucu Jaejoong menangis begitu. Hahaha

"Sudah ne. Aku akan memancing lagi, tapi kuharap kau jangan menggangguku. Arraseo?" kata Yunho lagi dan hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Jaejoong.

Yunhopun segera kembali menyiapkan umpan pancingnya, lalu melemparnya ke tengah sungai dan kembali menunggu ikan agar memakan umpannya.

Sementara Jaejoong, kembali bermain bola dengan isakan kecil yang masih terdengar darinya.

Lima menit berlalu

Tukk

Tukk

Tukk

Kembali umpan Yunhopun dimakan oleh ikan, segera saja ia menarik alat pancingnya guna menaikkan ikannya, namun-

Srett

Byurrrr

"HUWAAW BOLA JOONGIE!"

Teriakan kencang dari Jaejoong segera terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah bola yang jatuh ketengah sungai, menyebabkan ikan yang tadi memakan umpan Yunho terlepas akibat berbenturan dengan bola Jaejoong.

"Aiss, bocah ini!" geram Yunho kesal karena lagi-lagi ikannya terlepas begitu saja akibat ulah Jaejoong.

"Hyungie, bola Joongie macuk ke cungai. Huwee, ambilin hyungie~" rengek Jaejoong meminta agar Yunho mengabil bolanya, namun Yunho yang sudah terlanjut kesalpun sama sekali tak menghiraukan Jaejoong dan malah kembali bersiap memasangkan umpan di alat pancingnya.

"Ambil saja sendiri." ucapnya acuh dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong mencebikan bibirnya sebal.

Srettt

Pluk

Dan Yunhopun kembali melempar umpannya ketengah sungai, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang kini hanya menatap sebal kearah dirinya.

Jaejoongpun mencoba mencari permainan lain untuk mengusir kebosanannya, iapun tanpa sengaja melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah. Mata Jaejoongpun berbinar ceria, tanpa pikir panjang segera ia mengejar kupu-kupu itu guna menangkapnya.

"Kupu-kupu, tunggu Joongie~" pekik Jaejoong ceria sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengejar kupu-kupu itu.

Sementara Yunho kini masih menunggu, umpan cacingnyapun kembali dimakan oleh ikan. Segera ia menarik alat pancingnya untuk menaikkan ikannya, dan kali ini syukurlah tak akan ada lagi bola nyasar yang akan menggagalkan ikan tangkapannya.

Srett

"Huwaa. Besar! Ah, jaring, jaring, mana jaringnya?" pekik Yunho kencang sambil mencari jaring untuk mengambil ikan itu. Namuan ia sama sekali tak menemukan jaring pancing disekitarnya dan kembali membuatnya panik.

"Yah! Siapa yang mengambil jaringku!" teriaknya kencang sambil menoleh kesana-kemari, sampai-

"Hihii..hahahaa..tuan kupu-kupu tunggu Joongie~"

"Aiss, bocah itu!" geram Yunho kesal saat melihat Jaejoong memainkan jaring pancingnya. Yah, tadi saat Jaejoong melihat kupu-kupu itu, langsung saja ia mengambil jaring pancing Yunho dan menggunakannya untuk menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

Yunhopun segera menyangga alat pancingnya agar ikan itu tak lepas, dan setelahnya ia segera mengejar Jaejoong guna mengambil kembali jaring pancingnya.

"Yah! Kesini kau bocah! Kembalikan jaringku!" teriaknya kencang sambil terus mengejar Jaejoong yang nampak begitu ceria berlarian mengejar kupu-kupunya.

"Hihiiii..hahahaa."

"Hei bocah! Kembalikan jaringku!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hiyaa, kena kau!"

Bughh

Plakk

"Ouch!"

Srettt

"Hyungie!"

"Ini jaringku!" teriak Yunho setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali jaringnya, dan dengan wajah yang kesal segera berbalik menuju tempatnya memancing, namun saat akan mengambil ikan yang tadi didapatnya-

Sreettt

Plukk

Ikan itu sudah lebih dulu terlepas dari kailnya, dan kembali jatuh ke tengah sungai.

"Aiss, jinja!" geram Yunho kesal karena lagi-lagi ikannya terlepas. Iapun kembali bersiap mengaitkan cacingnya pada kail pancingnya, namun-

"Huwaa, cacingnya becal-becal. Hiiii, meleka gelak-gelak." suara Jaejoong segera terdengar dan membuat Yunho segera menolehkan wajah kearah Jaejoong dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Jaejoong sudah berada didepan ember berisi cacing-cacingnya.

"Joongie ambil ah~"

Srett

"Huwaa...hiiiiii..geliiiii~"

Plakkk

Blesss

"ANDWAE!"

Dan teriakan Yunhopun segera terdengar begitu melihat ember berisi umpan cacingnya jatuh akibat tersenggol tangan Jaejoong. Yah, Jaejoong yang berniat mengambil seekor cacing malah merasa geli dan tak sengaja menyenggol ember itu. Menyebabkan cacing-cacing itu jatuh dan segera menggeliat menjauh.

"Andwae, cacingku~" teriak Yunho sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kembali cacing-cacingnya, namun malang, ia tak dapat mengumpulkan semua cacingnya, ia hanya berhasil menangkap dua ekor yang tersisa.

Kesabaran Yunho nampaknya benar-benar diuji. Dan sekarang, nampaknya kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Iapun menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam dan segera menyuruh bocah cilik itu mendekat.

"Kau! Kemari!" katanya sangat tegas dan membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mendekat kearahnya. Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang sudah mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"Ambil ini dan diam!" kata Yunho lagi saat Jaejoong sudah berada didekatnya. Segera saja ia membuatkan satu alat pancing kepada Jaejoong yang terbuat dari setangkai kayu dan juga tali, lalu menyuruh bocah cilik itu untuk ikut memancing bersamanya.

Srett

Dukkk

Dan keduanyapun akhirnya duduk diam sambil menunggu umpan mereka dimakan ikan.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Waktu terus bergulir dengan tenang dan Jaejoongpun nampak bosan dengan ketenangan itu. Iapun mulai bertanya macam-macam kepada Yunho.

"Hyungie, apa Joongie bica nangkep ikannya?"

"..."

"Kila-kila Joongie bica nangkep ikan apa?"

"..."

"Joongie bica nangkep banyak ikan gak?"

"..."

"Hyungie udah nangkep ikan?"

"..."

"Hyungie mau nangkep ikan apa?"

"..."

"Nangkep ikan itu cucah gak?"

"..."

"Joongie pengen nangkep ikan yang banyak."

"..."

"Kalo uda ditangkep, ikannya mau diapain?"

"ARGGHHHHHHH!"

"..."

"..."

Dan teriakan Yunhopun terdengar menggelegar menyebabkan burung-burung berterbangan akibat kaget dengan teriakan Yunho itu. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, ia sedikit kaget akan teriakan Yunho itu. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya jera. Iapun kembali bertanya kepada Yunho, namun dengan suara yang amat pelan. Yah, setidaknya ia tak ingin membuat Yunho kembali berteriak marah.

"Apa Joongie bica nangkep ikannya?"

"..."

"Kila-kila Joongie bica nangkep ikan apa?"

"..."

"Joongie bica nangkep banyak ikan gak?"

"..."

"Hyungie udah nangkep ikan?"

"..."

"Hyungie mau nangkep ikan apa?"

"..."

"Apa kalo ikannya ketangkep, akan cepelti itu?" tanya Jaejoong saat merasakan alat pancingnya bergerak-gerak. Yunhopun hanya mengangguk kecil dan bertepatan dengan umpannya yang juga dimakan ikan.

Satu

Dua

Sretttt

Dan keduanyapun menarik secara bersamaan alat pancingnya, namun-

"Huwaaa..ikannya becal~" teriak Jaejoong heboh saat dirinya ternyata mendapatkan ikan yang lumayan besar. Iapun tersenyum ceria berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Yunho yang ditekuk masam. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ternyata ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah sepatu usang. Iapun hanya menatap malas kearah Jaejoong, sedikit merasa iri.

"Hihiii, hyungie liat. Joongie dapet ikan!" kata Jaejoong ceria sambil memperlihatkan ikan tangkapannya pada Yunho.

"Hnnn." jawab Yunho seadanya dan kembali melemparkan umpannya ke tengah sungai. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan iri nampaknya. Hah, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya, karena tak mendapat ikan satu ekorpun.

Jaejoong yang melihat wajah Yunho ditekuk masampun sedikit heran, iapun menatap bergantian kearah ikan dan wajah Yunho, dan sebuah idepun segera melintas dikepalanya.

Srett

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hyungie~" panggil Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho, Yunhopun menengok saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya.

Srettt

Greppp

"Ikannya kita macak cama-cama yuk, Joongie mau makan ikannya cama-cama hyungie." kata Jaejoong ceria dengan senyum mengembang diwajah bulatnya. Iapun segera menyerahkan ikan hasil tangkapannya itu kepada Yunho, dan menyuruh Yunho untuk memasaknya.

Yunhopun sempat kaget karena perbuatan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Iapun ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah ceria Jaejoong dihadapannya itu. Ah ternyata, bocah cilik yang tadi membuatnya kesal itu bisa juga membuatnya senang juga.

"Ne arraseo. Kajja kita masak bersama ikannya." jawab Yunho dan balas tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong. Iapun lalu mengambil ikan itu dari tangan Jaejoong lalu menaruhnya kedalam ember.

"Hihiii, ne. Joongie mau ikannya dibakal ne hyungie~" kata Jaejoong lagi dan hanya diangguki oleh Yunho. Yah nampaknya kini Yunho sudah tak merasa iri dan kesal lagi pada Jaejoong. Tak mungkin ia bisa kesal lama kepada Jaejoong.

"Jja, kalau begitu, hyung akan mengambilkan bolamu dulu ne. Setelah itu kita pulang dan bakar ikannya." kata Yunho lagi saat melihat bola merah milik Jaejoong yang mengapung ditengah sungai. Iapun segera bersiap untuk menceburkan diri ketengah sungai itu.

Byurrrr

Dan iapun dengan semangatbberenang ketengah guna mengambil bola milik Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menatap ceria saat Yunho berhasil mengambil bolanya, iapun berteriak senang dan menyuruh Yunho untuk cepat-cepat membawakan bolanya itu.

"Huwaaa, hyungie gomawo~" pekiknya senang saat Yunho menyerahkan bola itu padanya. Iapun tersenyum manis kearah Yunho. "Ah hyungie, Joongie juga mau main di cungai ne~" teriak Jaejoong lagi dan tanpa aba-aba segera mendekati Yunho dan menceburkan diri kesana.

Byurrrr

"YAHH! JOONGIE!" pekik Yunho kaget karena tak menyangka Jaejoong akan ikut nyebur(?)kedalam sungai, iapun mencari-cari keberadaan Jaejoong, takut jika bocah itu tenggelam, namun-

"Hahaha..hihiiii..ailnya cegelllll~" teriak Jaejoong begitu senang dan tiba-tiba saja muncul disebelah Yunho. Yunhopun menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau ini! Hampir saja jantung hyung copot, takut kau tenggelam!" kata Yunho sambil meraih tubuh kecil Jaejoong agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Hehe, Joongie kan pintel belenang, jadi gak mungkin tenggelem." jawab Jaejoong dengan bangga.

"Ck, dasar sombong." jawab Yunho pura-pura kesal dan mengacak sayang rambut lepek(?)Jaejoong.

"Hihiii, acikk~ Joongie akhilnya bica main cama hyungie... Yeayyyy, ayo hyungie kita main tembak-tembakan ailll~" teriak Jaejoong lagi dan bersiap mencipratkan air kebadan Yunho.

Cipratt

Cipratt

Cipratt

"Yah yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Haha, lihat saja, akan kubalas kau!" teriak Yunho tak kalah kencangnya dan bersiap membalas Jaejoong. Iapun juga mulai menciprat-ciprat(?)kan air kebadan Jaejoong.

"Haha, rasakan ini. Rasakan!"

"Hihiiii..hiahhhh...Joongie akan balec hyungie...hiaaa..lacakan ini..."

Ciprattt

Ciprattt

Plakkk

Plakkk

Byurrrr

"Hahahaaa..."

"Hiihhiiii..hahahaa.."

Dan nampaknya keduanya begitu menikmati acara bermain mereka. Dan keinginan Jaejoongpun akhirnya terwujud juga, bisa bermain dengan hyungie 'beruang'nya. Yah, walaupun sering dibuat kesal oleh ulah nakal Jaejoong, namun nampaknya Yunho tak akan bisa marah terlalu lama kepada bocah manis itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Yunhopun akan luluh dengan si nakal Jaejoong ^^

::

:

Joongie and Yunie 'Bear'

-Gone Fishing-

:

::

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

(END)

Selamat tahun baru semuanyaa~~

Hehe, saya datang membawa seri baru dalam cerita ini ^^ bagaimana liburan taun baru kalian? Menyenangkan?

Kalau untuk cerita ini, bagaimana? Aneh kah(?) maksakah(?)

Hehe, terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah memfollow, favorite dan review dichap2 kemarin. Special thanks bagi :

**Dhea Kim | lanarava6223 | niaretha | YunjaeDDiction | cindyshim07 | misschokyulate2 | Vic89 | birin rin | nickeYJcassie | yoon HyunWoon | juan kwon 9 | Jung Jaeseob | Kims Lovey | chatycassie | leeyeol | Jae Lover | yunjae q | Zherya Sky | ClouDyRyeoRez | 5351 | Guest 1 | mimi | SimviR | pembaca | Guest 2 | Guest 3 | dienha | Jung Jaehyun | dheaniyuu | kim anna shinotsuke | Guest 4 | nanajunsu | danatebh | kimRyan2124 | whirlwind27 | joongmax | yunjaeboo | kim wiwin 9 | Guest 5 | Guest 6 | girl37 | fera950224 | 5351 | Guest 7 | Guest 8 | Jung Jaehyun | ruixi1 | JonginDO | miss leeanna | Guest 10 | miu sara | zahra32**

Yang uda nyempetin memberikan kesal kalian pada chap sebelumnya. Untuk chap ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan lagi kesan kalian ne. Saya tunggu ^^

Oh ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Yang Yoseob oppa ^^ sukses terus bareng Beast dan mudah-mudahan bisa ngadain konser lagi Indonesia ^^

Sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru.. Cerita pembuka ditahun baru ini dari saya..

Minna, review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 5 Januari 2015


End file.
